Moving In
by MarigoldxObsidian
Summary: April has to adjust to her new life with her uncle, and the chipmunks
1. Chapter 1

I've been thinking about this for a while, and finally decided to write it.

I hope you enjoy!

…... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …..

I looked at the article in the newspaper, looking as shocked as ever. My parents were killed in a car crash and they made the front page. I already knew what was going to happen, I'd have to move in with Uncle Dave, much for my luck, my horrible luck. I went up to my room and packed my bags, it would be the last time I saw my room, the house was being auctioned off later that day. When I finally got all my stuff packed I waited outside for my ride, for some reason a chauffeur would be taking me to my uncle's house, _that's odd! _I sat and waited, then waited some more, I was bored to death. I could finally see a black corvette pull in by the road. The window of the car pulled down. "Are you April Seville?" "Yes, yes I am." "Get in the car." I put all of the boxes in the car, they didn't all fit inside, that really concerned me. "Why am I being chauffeured to my uncle's house? Is he suddenly wealthy?" "Yes he is, dear." "How?" "The chipmunks, darling, they're his ya' know." I remembered all so suddenly, Alvin and The Chipmunks, they are a very successful chipmunk music group, I was bewildered by the fact that they were so famous, and they could talk as well. I watched as we drove out of out of my side of town, and we suddenly ended up by a mansion-ish house. I walked up to the front door and knocked, a stubborn Toby answered. "April? What are _you_ doing here?" "My parents were killed! You idiot!" "Well, geez! I'm sorry!" "It's fine. Where's Dave?" "He's at the store, buying food, the usual." "Cool, can you help me with my stuff?" I pointed to the car, with my boxes still inside." "Sure." And he helps me carry the boxes into the house. "I heard that the chipmunks live here, is that true?" "Yes, I'll go get them." And Toby comes back with six little chipmunks, who adored me. "You must be April, nice to meet you!" They all looked at me, taking in my abnormality. I could hear the garage door open. "Dave!" and they all scatter away. "Toby? Do you know where my room is?" "Yeah, I'll help you with your stupid boxes!" "I'm sorry that my boxes are so stupid to you, Toby. I can't stand up to your standards!" "It's fine, you're giving me something to do with my day, and I'm so tired of taking care of these chipmunks! They're so high maintenance." "I can tell." He helps me with my boxes again, and this time we unpack them, and make my room just like my old one at home, with my parents. "Thank you." I went downstairs, I needed to meet mu uncle. "Dave?" "You're here already? What a surprise!" "Yeah, I saw the chipmunks already, they let me be since you were coming home." "That's good, I'm glad you're here April. Go enjoy yourself, consider this as a day off." "Thanks." I spent my day by the pool, swimming by myself, I was sure Toby would rather play video games than hang out outside, he was my cousin after all, sort of, I guess. I was called for dinner after two hours by the pool, and Dave cooked up a huge feast, which he told me was the usual, I didn't really see that, since the chipmunks couldn't eat so much, boy, was I wrong! After that I went to bed, I was tired, the chipmunks wore me out, those little rascals! My life was changed so suddenly and it has become so interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

I haven't update in a LONG time! Sorry about that, But here is the next chapter, enjoy!

...

I woke the next morning to the alarm clock, it said it was 5:30. It my first day of school in my new home. I looked in my closet and saw some brand new clothes in the place that was once empty, there was a note right next to them. "Dear, April." It read. "Welcome to LA! We wanted you to feel welcome here, so we got you a homecoming present! Enjoy! Love, Brittany, Eleanor, and Jeanette." That was nice of them." I said to myself.I

picked out a green Beatles tee and a new pair of yellow jeans, I complemented the look with a headband with rhinestones.

I went downstairs and saw I was the fist one there. "Good morning, April." Dave said, in somewhat of a cheerful mood, I immediately knew why. "You're glad to have them out of the house, aren't you." He didn't answer. I fix myself a pop-tart and run back to my room. "I have an hour until I have to leave. I think I should turn on my music." I went to my record player and listened to my favorite record, "Houses Of The Holy." I turned up my music loud, so everyone could hear it. "Would you turn off that racket? I'm trying to sleep!" I heard Toby scream. "Shut up and deal with it!" I checked the clock , 6:30. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door, with the chipmunks in a tow.

The school we went to was very crowded,there were kids everywhere. I slowly tried to make my way around, looking for the attendance office. "You need help?" A voice shouted, I turn around to see a boy behind me. "Yeah, I do! Where's the attendance office?" "It's right over there, I'll take you!" I realized something, I've made a new friend. "What's you name?" I ask. "Trevor, Trevor Mclees." "I'm April." "April Seville?" "Umm.. Yeah." "You were on TV last night! Everyone knows you now, it's crazy!" "Cool." We realize we've already been at the attendance office for a long time. "Can I have my schedule?" Yes, what's your name?" "April Seville." "Alright then, here you go." I take a look at my schedule, it looked like my day would be mostly electives, after all, I was a senior. "We have all of the same classes!" Trevor says "And your locker is across from mine!" "What a conisidence." I mumble, Trevor was a very hyper kid, I'd have to be really careful during the day, that was going to be tough.


End file.
